1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for forming a cover of an umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As shown in FIGS. 7, 8 and 9, the cover 14 of the umbrella comprises a plurality of triangular pieces 13 which are cut from a piece of cloth 11 and which are stitched or sewed together at lines 15 so as to form the cover 14. Because the pieces 13 are cut from the cloth 11, a pattern and the like should be formed or printed on the cover 14 of the umbrella after the pieces 13 are stitched together. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional methods for forming the cover of the umbrella.